Mine State
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Naruto plans to move far away from Konoha. He really would like to take a certain girl with him. *One shot NaruHina*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

The gate opened and Naruto walked through them. He was passed over as Hokage for the third time, and that was enough for him. Traveling to different places (Kumo, Iwa, Suna), he settled on a little village by Kirigakure. Naruto wanted to go and live in the Whirlpool Village. He spent several days there and he was blown away by how tranquil it was. After notifying the Whirlpool elders of his decision to move there, Naruto went back to Konoha to make all of the necessary preparations for the move. When the time came to leave, a horse carriage would appear to escort him to Whirlpool. There was one person whom Naruto wanted to accompany him.

- - -

Naruto was at the expansive residence. He merely had one foot inside when a legion of guards surrounded him.

"Thats enough men, retreat." The guards went away and out came the head man.

"Good afternoon Hyuuga-sama, may I please speak to Hinata - -"

"Hey Naruto-kun." Hinata jumped from the roof to the ground where they were out.

"Sir, may I talk with your daughter in private?"

"I'll be resting now." Father Hyuuga walked away and Naruto was immediately hugged by Hinata.

"How've you been Hinata?"

"I've been doing great, thanks. Where have you been Naruto-kun? Lately you have been seen in the village for only a few days at a time. What have you been doing?"

"I've been traveling the world. I plan on moving to a new village." Hinata took a step back.

"You... are moving?" Hinata didn't want to hear this.

"Yes, I am."

"But why though?"

"All my life I've wanted to become Hokage. Growing up I lived, trained, and breathed to one day become Hokage. I wanted to be Hokage so bad that it hurt, both inside and out. But they passed me over three times. I'm tired and so thats why I'm leaving. There's nothing for me here."

"I understand. You know where the exit is Naruto-kun." Hinata was holding back tears. She turned to walk away when Naruto suddenly appeared and kissed her.

"Naruto-kun..."

"I love you too." Hinata grew pale and fainted. When she woke up, she was in Naruto's arms.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Good to see that you are awake."

"What happened?"

"Let me take it back a bit. Do you remember when I fought against Pain?"

"How could I forget," Hinata blushed, "I jumped in the battle, trying to help you defeat him... before he ended up nearly killing me. Even though I was unable to move, my Byakugan noticed sinister chakra coming from you. Its as though you snapped, and it was my fault."

"Hinata, how often do you faint?"

"I only average one faint spell per day."

"Okay, I only did to protect the woman I love."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was too stupid to notice that you felt that way about me since we were kids. I was foolish to chase after someone that was never going to have any feelings for me. I should have focused all of that energy on a girl that was going to return the same feelings I was feeling. I mean, _which other girl would help me cheat during the Chuunin Exams_?"

"You still remember that?"

"Your actions that day so long ago were enough for me, although it took me just now to realize it. That other girl is not a keeper, _you are_." They kissed again and held each other for a long time.

"Naruto-kun... I'll go wherever you go."

"You would leave Konoha with me to go live in the Whirlpool Village?" Naruto blew it. That last comment made Hinata fall back, so to speak.

"I can't leave."

"Wait, what? You just said that you would go wherever I went. "

"I know, but I'm the next Hyuuga to head the family, so I - -"

"Have Neji or Hanabi be the next head."

"I'm not sure."

"What if I had dinner with you and your family? I'm confident that I can convince your dad to let you leave the village with me."

"I'm not sure Naruto-kun, he's very stubborn."

"Hinata come on! You need to have that will to succeed. You need to have that will of fire. You had it when you fought Neji during the Chuunin Exams, you had it when you fought against Pain, and you had it when you confessed to me."

"You need to believe. I'll do whatever it takes to convince your dad that you should leave and start a new life with me."

"Okay. Thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata got up, but Naruto grabbed her and pushed her towards one of the pillars. She didn't seem to mind when he kissed her and held her hand.

"I'll make this work, I promise."

* * *

Hinata informed Naruto the next day that she and her family were going to have dinner in the evening and that he was invited. Naruto goes all out, putting on slacks and wearing a nice sweater, splashing on some cologne in the process. It would seem like it was too much, but Naruto didn't care. The evening rolled around and Naruto walked to her residence with so much swag that I mean, he strolled confidently to the Hyuuga residence for dinner. It all goes well at first for him, being courteous, polite and all the above. He needed to say it when the dessert platters came. It was now or never for Naruto.

"Excuse me everybody, I have something to say." Everyone was at attention.

"Hyuuga-sama, Hinata is slated to be the next head of the Hyuuga clan correct?"

"Thats right."

"I believe that Neji or Hanabi are just as capable to head the clan."

"Why do you say that young man?"

"I say that because... I'm planning on leaving Konoha, and I want to take Hinata with me - -"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT."

"Why not sir?"

"Hinata is staying put, where she will be the next head of the Hyuuga clan."

"Where will you go young man?"

"I plan on going to the Whirlpool Village." The elder Hyuuga spit out his pastry and tried not to laugh.

"The Whirlpool Village? Really? That village is a dump, a complete garbage place." Naruto had his eyes closed as he was grin and bearing the bashing Whirlpool was getting. He started talking with his eyes closed and his face partially shaded.

"Hinata, I understand if you do not want to leave with me. I know you'll be a great head Hyuuga one day."

"Thank you."

"As for you SIR..." Naruto opened his eyes, which were Kyuubied.

"I understand if you want your daughter to stay here in Konoha... I CANNOT forgive you for talking down on Whirlpool. That village means everything to me. The people need me. I will go over there and be the leader because I'm a kage-level ninja. But the real reason I'm going over to Whirlpool and living there is because... after my father died my mother, Uzumaki Kushina, lived there and started something special and well, I'm going over there to finish what she started. Good night." Naruto got up and left.

* * *

Naruto awoke, feeling sad but determined. His girl wasn't leaving with me. His place was clean. The bed was bare because he was taking the blankets with him. He left the expired milk in the fridge. Naruto slung a big bag over his shoulder and proceeded to walk towards the big doors to an awaiting carriage. As he was walking, the villagers shouted at him, wishing him well.

"Good luck Naruto-sama."

"I hope you succeed Naruto!"

"Kick some butt Kunikage!!" Those were all nice words, but not the words he was looking for. He got to the entrance, where the carriage was waiting.

"All set Uzumaki-dono?"

"Give me a minute." Naruto turned to look at the Hokage Mountain. It had Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, his dad, Tsunade, Danzo, Kakashi (who was forced into retirement after going blind) and the current: Hachidaime Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke. It was all bittersweet to him.

"How could they? I worked hard to become a Hokage and they passed me over time and time again. Whatever, I'm going." The guy manning the carriage opened the door for Naruto, who was reaching for the handle bar to get up inside when someone grabbed him by the arm. It was Hinata, with a bag slung on her shoulder and a Whirlpool Village head protector around her neck.

"Is there room for one more?"


End file.
